


Delivered

by Vague_Shadows



Series: Desolate [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Epilogue, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vague_Shadows/pseuds/Vague_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re not just surviving anymore; the Hale Pack is flourishing.</p><p>or</p><p>That happily-ever-after these three deserve after all the awful stuff I've put them through</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivered

“Hey, birthday boy,” Isaac says, coaxing Stiles to consciousness by tracing the triskelion between Stiles’ shoulder blades; he has to admit the tickling sensation is way better than Derek’s preferred method of yanking the covers off and flipping on the light.  Nevertheless, Stiles mutters an unintelligible protest, still not wanting to wake.

“Come on, lazy,” Isaac urges, poking Stiles’ sides now.  “Derek made you pancakes.”

“I thought birthdays meant breakfast in bed,” he whines.

“Not when the whole pack’s going to be here in ten minutes.  We let you sleep late, but we’ve got a pond day, remember? And if you derail any of Lydia’s plans for your birthday your chances of seeing the next one are severely diminished.”

“Fine, fine. I’m getting up,” he agrees with a pout.

“Maybe you’re a year older, but you’re still a giant three-year-old for the first half hour of consciousness.”

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe later,” Isaac says with a teasing grin, leaning down for a quick kiss before heading back out of the room.  “The kids are supposed to spend the night at your Dad’s.”

And suddenly Stiles is a lot more motivated to get this day started.

_Oh hell yes. Birthday sex._

***************************************************************************

The path from the house to the pond is well worn from months of use.  They should get around to putting gravel or stones or something down—to make it a little nicer and keep the muddy footprints out of the foyer when they’re chased from the pond by summer storms—but it goes on the long list of little projects Derek keeps thinking up for the new house.   

The little storage shed they built out by the pond allows them to be laden with less than they used to be when Lydia planned these days, but it’s still Stiles’ birthday; she went all out—as usual.  She stopped just short of having the picnic catered; Derek had declared that a little overboard, plus it would have meant the kids couldn’t wolf out and run around like they love to—not that Derek’s ever going to admit how fucking adorable he finds that—so now Lydia’s “weregentlemen” are stuck carrying coolers of lemonade and huge baskets of sandwiches and snacks and apparently every possible picnic-worthy food product Beacon Hills had to offer.

He may glare and mutter complaints as they set things up, but if he’s being honest, Derek absolutely loves the chaos of days like this.  It takes him back to similar days when he was younger—days he loved as a kid, detested as a teenager, and longs for now.  He gets the same settling sense of satisfaction he started feeling when they first started having pack dinners at the sheriff’s house so long ago, except it’s grown exponentially over the past few weeks.  The pack is earning degrees, pursuing careers, building families, and Stiles’ unbelievably speedy recovery following the ritual is the perfect cherry on top.  

They’re not just surviving anymore; the Hale Pack is _flourishing._

It’s a time he wasn’t so sure he’d see as an Alpha, but they’ve made it through the good and the bad and these days he doesn’t worry _quite_ so much anymore that it’ll all go to hell.  They’re powerful and resourceful and as much a family as the original Hale Pack ever was—maybe even more—loyalty and contentment running strong in all the pack bonds, humans and wolves alike.

“STILES, YOU—” Isaac yells like a curse, the end of the sentence drowned out by the almighty splash that follows.

Stiles laughs gleefully at his unoriginal prank, running for a cannonball and timing it right to splash Isaac again when he surfaces.  All the kids are right behind him, diving into the water with shrieks and giggles.  Derek can’t stop the dopey grin any longer.

“Go on,” Lydia tells him with a nudge.

“What?”

“I’m going to vomit a rainbow if I have to watch you watch them any longer,” she says with a roll of her eyes, but she’s smiling.

Derek will never stop being amazed at how, of all people, Lydia Martin manages to see right through him to the sappy romantic lurking in the back of his mind.  He _shouldn’t_ be surprised; she’s always been perceptive as hell—the one who realized how good the three of them could be in the first place.

            “I’ll finish this up; go goof off with your boys and your kids and stop trying to be the stoic, responsible Alpha.”

_My boys. My kids. My pack. My family._

********************************************************************************************************************************

Stiles is dozing on Isaac’s chest and Isaac can’t help remembering their first trip here as a group—back before Stiles even had all of his memories back—and it seems a lifetime ago now, a different world. Isaac has worried almost constantly since then that they’d never reach a place as good as this:

A place where Stiles spends so more time in the moment than in the trauma. There’s been no sign of a switch since Stiles gave Addie the most perfect real life fairytale moment a kid could ask for.  Not only does the DID seem to be resolved, Stiles’ PTSD symptoms are steadily improving.  He hasn’t had a flashback in over two months or nightmares in the past couple weeks.  He’s finally moving on from the hell he was put through, and Isaac can’t express how happy he is to see Stiles’ determination finally start to pay off for him.

A place where Derek watches proudly as his packs grows and prospers and so much of his anger and guilt has finally started to ebb away. A place where Isaac gets to bask every day in the knowledge that he belongs here with them, taking care of them as they care for him in turn and soaking in the happiness of having a family that’s come so far from the desperate, ragtag group they were when all this first set into motion.  

He remembers the horrible feeling of slowly losing everyone, and then desperately trying to make due with what little sense of family he could get when Derek first turned him.  When he finally started building a life with Derek and Stiles, he’d been so constantly terrified that he wouldn’t be able to keep them throughout the countless obstacles they had to tackle.  

It’s days like this that make all of that pain and worry and frustration worth it; it’s days like this he’s glad he was strong enough to keep from giving up on getting to be happy.  It’s days like this that help him believe that tomorrow can always be even better.

“Is he drooling on you?” Derek wonders as he drops down on the blanket beside Isaac.

“Of course.”

“Am not,” Stiles argues, apparently less asleep than they thought.

He sits up, wiping embarrassedly at the corner of his mouth; Isaac can’t help laughing.  In the next moment, Derek’s half-strangled as Logan jumps on his back from behind.

“Uncle Derek will you play with me? Daddy says he’s too tired.”

“Oh, he does, huh?” Derek asks with a glare over to Scott that Logan can’t see.

            Scott shrugs unapologetically as he crashes into a lounge chair.  To be fair, they did send him home immediately after feeding him sugar rush waffles the last time they babysat.

“I’m kinda tired too, buddy, maybe in a—”

“You _can’t_ be _too_ tired, Derek, you’re the _Alpha_!” he whines in protest.

“Nice try though,” Isaac tells him, unable to suppress a grin.

He knows Derek will play with him—and Addie and Collin who are now also tugging and pushing him to his feet—until he’s so exhausted he’ll be asleep the moment his head hits the pillow tonight. Because, underneath the assiduous Alpha who wants to see their report cards and has spent weeks developing an age-determined training schedule for them, the formidable Derek Hale is in fact the world’s biggest sucker for doe-eyed, pleading children who want piggyback rides and kickball games and freeze tag.

And Isaac’s the world’s biggest sucker for the formidable Derek Hale—and of course the slightly-less-formidable Stiles Hale.

“Come on,” Isaac says. “We better give him some back-up.”

**********************************************************************************************************************

Lydia hits the lights as everyone starts to sing, and Scott and Jackson come out bearing the huge birthday cake aglow with twenty-three candles.  The group would be more than a little off-key even if he didn’t have supernatural hearing, but Stiles doesn’t mind.  They’re all smiling and happy and here, and that’s the important thing.  He takes in the moment, adding it to the mountains of good memories that he’s heaped up in his adult life to cover those old, now-fading scars of his teenage years.

He’s been blessed with so much more happiness than he ever thought it was even possible to have.  Looking around the room filled with all the people he loves most in this world, it’s hard to imagine what else he could possibly wish for.  His eyes land on Isaac and Derek, standing across the table from him, Derek’s arm thrown over Isaac’s shoulders grinning happily as they belt out Happy Birthday with the best of them, and he knows what he’ll wish for.

“Close your eyes and make a wish,” Lydia tells him.

He can’t help grinning as he follows her instruction.

_Birthday sex._

***************************************

 

            They don’t even make it all the way back to the bedroom before clothes start coming off.   The house is _finally_ theirs, and Isaac --with Derek as co-pilot of course-- intends to make it an evening Stiles won’t soon forget. They don’t _have_ to wait for the kids to be gone to fool around loudly anymore; the soundproof bedroom was Isaac’s idea, but they tend to hurry through things so they can open the door again in case the kids need anything.   As Derek and Stiles make their way to the bedroom, Isaac swipes the chocolate syrup and whipped cream from the ice cream table with a grin.  

            _Tonight we’re taking our time.  Put Derek’s sweet tooth to good use…_

Plus, it’s not every night they get to take their time.  Gotta make the most of it.  

“So I had an idea…” Isaac says holding up his supplies as he enters the bedroom.   “Thoughts?”

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Stiles answers exuberantly, laying back and stretching out in a spread eagle display.  “Have at it; best birthday present _ever_ ,” he adds.

“Damn, you’re gorgeous,” Derek says breathlessly.  “You know that?”

For all his excitement and bravado, he’s still blushing under their appreciative gazes, and the captivating crimson spreads down his neck to his chest.  

“All talk and no sexily licking whipped cream off Stiles’ abs makes Derek a dull boy,” Stiles informs.

“Well, can’t have that, can we?” Derek answers, taking the can of whipped cream as Isaac offers it.

 

**********************************************

 

            Derek kneels to one side of Stiles and Isaac takes a place on the other.  He dispenses the fluffy sweetness from the can to across his chest, tracing the outline of Stiles’ pecs and abs, adding a dab one each nipple as he chuckles at the absurdity of this moment and kind of wishing that they had done something this silly earlier.   Stiles shivers each time a new burst of the cold white cream hits his flushed skin, but he’s grinning.  It’s a welcome sight and always will be, after realizing how much of Stiles’ previous stillness was influenced by conditioning.  Last week he reactively kicked Derek in the gut when he hit a ticklish spot just below Stiles’ ribs in a tickle fight, and, though Stiles was embarrassed Derek was honestly elated.  Stiles is making leaps and bounds of progress he’s craved for years, and Derek’s happy to see it.  

He braces with one arm to lean down over Stiles, swirling his tongue as he laps up the cream trailed down his sternum before sucking at Stiles’ nipple in the same moment he strokes slowly up Stiles’ cock with his free hand.  Isaac muffles Stiles’ little gasps with a kiss, as Derek continues his handiwork.   He continues mouthing at Stiles even after he’s licked him clean, tracing the lines of Stiles’ abs with his tongue for a second time before moving up to suck hickies at Stiles’ collar bone.  

Isaac sits up for a moment, reaching for the bottle of chocolate syrup he left on the nightstand.  He takes Stiles hand in his, drizzling the syrup over two of Stiles’ fingers, and then taking them in his mouth, much deeper than necessary, and sucking the succulence off with an exaggerated, guttural moan.  Needless to say, the sight has Derek’s blood rushing south in a hurry.  Stiles’ too it seems, and while Stiles is distracted with round two of Isaac’s teasing, Derek moves over to place himself between Stiles’ legs, leaning down to mouth his way up Stiles’ inner thigh.  

“Derek, are you--can you _please_?” Stiles whines breathlessly.  

Derek smiles at his neediness, and cup Stiles’ balls in his hand just as he takes the tip of Stiles’ dick into his mouth.  The grunt it earns him confirms he was correct in his assumption that this is what Stiles was asking for.  Derek teases a while, licking slowly up and down Stiles’ cock and swirling his tongue on the head until Stiles is whining for more, hips bucking up to seek any kind of real contact.

“You are--Derek, that’s-- _fuck_ please give me more. I--”

“Nope,” Derek replies.

“Nope?!” Stiles squawks. “What the _hell_?”

“Well, you _could_ let Derek get you off now,” Isaac allows, “but then who would fuck _me_?” he wonders sweetly.

“Jesus H.,” Stiles curses as Derek continues to tease Stiles’ dick mercilessly with kisses and licks.  “Isaac, I really don’t know if I can--I can’t watch him work you open without, oh, _fuck_ ,” he mutters, bringing a hand down to squeeze at the base of his own cock and try to postpone his orgasm.  “You know I suck at patience and foreplay and--”

“Don’t have to watch him,” Isaac answers.  “I took care of it already.”  

“What?” Stiles wonders.

 

**********************************************

 

            Stiles very nearly comes the instant Isaac takes his hand and slides it between his legs and back to feel the hard plastic plug inserted in Isaac’s ass.  

            “Figured it was time we started branching out,” Isaac says.  “New territory for everybody. If you two’re up for it?”

            “Sex toys as the new theme for presents?” Stiles repeats, “I am so up for that.”

            “ _Hell_ yes,” Derek agrees with a bit of a growl in his words.

“Then happy birthday,” Isaac says with a grin, kissing Stiles deeply before laying down on his back and spreading his legs wide.  “Little help Derek?” he requests.

Stiles grabs the lube from the nightstand to slick himself up while Derek slides a pillow under Isaac’s ass and removes the toy in one slow, smooth motion.  Isaac lets out a needy whine at the loss, hands fisting in the sheets.  

“Fuck me, Stiles,” he implores, “Please, I want _you_ inside me rightnow; I am _so_ fucking worked up for this.”

His hand is slick from lubing himself, and Stiles teases at Isaac’s stretched hole with just the tip of two fingers.  Isaac jerks his hips to fuck down on them.

“Sure you’re ready?” Stiles asks, “Maybe I should just take my time--”

“ _Dammit,_ Stiles,” Isaac cries, “I need _more_ of _you_ not--oh, God, _please_ fuck me, Stiles.”

“Need more of you, too,” Stiles murmurs, lining up with Isaac and pushing in slow and steady.

Isaac tenses for only a moment before relaxing; he wraps his legs around Stiles to keep him close as Stiles starts to thrust into him, gentle and slow as he can manage because he wants to draw the experience out as long as possible.  He’s never been patient though, and while getting ready to fuck Isaac may have brought him back from the edge momentarily, but he’s already on the brink again; how could he help it with the sight of Isaac beneath him, staring up at Stiles like he’s Isaac’s whole world, gasping and groaning, calling Stiles’ name over and over as he strokes himself.  Normally Derek would be swallowing Isaac’s moans and cries, but not tonight, tonight he’s flush to Stiles’ back, erection grinding against Stiles’ thigh as he runs his hands over Stiles’ body caressing every inch of him Derek can reach until Stiles loses all coherent speech and just moans both their names over and over.   

Derek kisses across Stiles’ shoulders, up his neck, until his breath tickles in Stiles’ ear as he murmurs, “We are so fucking lucky to have you with us Stiles; Love you so much.”

With the words, Stiles grips tight at Isaac’s hips, quickening the pace because he just wants _more_ of both of them, every fucking bit he can get.  

“Yes, Stiles, _yes_!” Isaac cries out.

He clenches around Stiles as he comes in his hand, only adding to the exquisite feel of his tight heat around Stiles’ cock. Stiles throws his head back with a moan of ecstasy as he spills inside Isaac, hips stuttering but Derek doesn’t break his rhythm behind Stiles, grinding into his thigh until he’s cursing, “ _Fuck, yes, hellyesohmygod,”_ as he comes, and Stiles feels the sticky heat of it spreading across his ass and thigh.  They collapse into their usual pile of limbs, breathless, boneless, and thoroughly satisfied.

“Round two in the shower?” Derek wonders after a few moments of silence.

“Yeah, in a minute, give a guy a sec to catch his breath,” Stiles replies.  “I’m getting old, remember?”  

_But I definitely plan to have a very good time.  Many, many times; several times in a row; in several different positions..._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So as of now, this is it. I would ask that you subscribe to the series though or check back periodically, as I do very much hope to add at least a couple more chapters to this eventually; I'm just not making any promises :) 
> 
> Thank you all again so much for reading! It's been a fantastic experience!
> 
> Much love,  
> VS


End file.
